beastwarstransformersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BrianDuBose544
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of Fandom's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to User:BrianDuBose544! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out Fandom University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Sannse. About Jet Optimus. Jet Optimus is a combination of Optimus Primal and Jetfire. Draw the combiner if you wish. I'll draw the combiner later. okay? BrianDuBose544 (talk) 22:06, December 19, 2017 (UTC) About Ped and Fracture. Ped is an earthworm-transformer and a retool of Dai Atlas, but with a digger's hat.and Fracture is a repaint of Dirt Boss. Draw them if you wish. I'll draw them later, okay? BrianDuBose544 (talk) 12:53, December 20, 2017 (UTC) About Dinoking and his components. Dinoking is a combiner based on his Victory counterpart. Goryu is a tyrannosaurus rex-transformer, Doryu is a stegosaurus-transformer, Gairyu is an ankylosaurus-transformer, Kakuryu is a triceratops-transformer, Rairyu is a Brontosaurus-transformer, and Yokuryu is a pteranodon-transformer. Draw him and his components if you wish. I'll draw the combiner later. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 12:02, December 21, 2017 (UTC) About Millennium and Ammonknight. Millennium is a trilobite-transformer who is in his mid-950s and has another less than 50 years to live. He has his trilobyte-head in his chest. Ammonknight is an ammonite-transformer like his enemy Dead End. Draw them if you wish. Hey, I'll draw them later. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:24, December 21, 2017 (UTC) About Springback. Springback is a springbok-transformer who works for Optimus Primal. His springbok-head is in his chest. Draw him if you wish. Hey, I'll draw him later. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 17:11, December 21, 2017 (UTC) About the Breastforce and their combined form Liokaiser. The Breastforce are a taskforce sent by Deathsaurus to defeat Star Saber. They all form Liokaiser. Their names are Liozack the lion, Drillhorn the rhinoceros, Guyhawk the hawk, Hellbat the bat, Jallguar the jaguar, and Killbison the bison. They work in the art of cruelty. Draw them if you wish. Hey, I'll draw them later. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 21:37, December 21, 2017 (UTC) About Road Caesar and his components. The Maximal combiner Road Caesar is like his Victory counterpart. His components are Blacker the duck, Laster the beaver, and Braver the platypus. Draw them if you wish. Hey, I'll draw them later. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 21:37, December 21, 2017 (UTC) About Scorpia. Scorpia is a Maximal repaint of Scorponok. She is based on her G2 counterpart. Draw her if you wish. Hey, I'll draw her later. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 21:37, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Create pages for these Maximals. Create pages for these following Maximals: *Dino *Fallback *Makeshift *Mindset *Heavy Load *Undercover *Junkheap *Secure *Sureshock *Bumper *Astroscope *Scrounge *Cutlass *Break-Neck *Gunbarrel *Hooklatch *Roulette *Hijack *Sidetrack *Que Here's the thought, GIJoeHasWon2, create pages for the Maximals yourself. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 19:14, December 22, 2017 (UTC) About Volcanicus. Volcanicus is a Maximal combiner consisting of Grimlock, Slash, Slag, Sludge, Swoop, and Dinobot Snarl. Draw him if you wish. Hey, I'll draw Volcanicus later on. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 19:55, December 22, 2017 (UTC) About Transmetal Brawn. Transmetal Brawn has his koala-head split into his hands, and he has wheels of a 4x4, in reference to his G1 counterpart. Draw him if you wish. Hey, I'll draw him later. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 10:26, December 23, 2017 (UTC) About Transmetal Deepsheep. Transmetal Deepsheep has his sheep-head split into his feet, and he has wheels like that of a motorcycle. Draw him if you wish. Hey, I'll draw him later. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 13:31, December 23, 2017 (UTC) How do you say Merry Christmas in different languages? How do you say Merry Christmas in all different languages? It's coming up to Christmas! Go on Google Translate and see! ~~GIJoeHasWon2~~ There's no need to go on Google Translate, not this time, sorry. And you know why? Because I said so. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:28, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Yay or nay? Yay or nay to drawing others? Nay, for I'm leaving this wikia. And you know why? 'Cause I said so. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:28, December 23, 2017 (UTC) About Tanukred. Tanukred is a red Transmetal tanuki-transformer. His tanuki-mode's large testicles are his shoulder-pads. His tanuki-head splits into his feet. Draw him if you wish. Hey, I'll draw him some other time. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 00:21, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Upload Maximal and Predacon pictures. Upload the following pictures of: *Abominus *Piranacon *Ped *Fracture *Dinoking and his components *Liokaiser and his components *Springback *Redotter *Monstructor *Scorpia *Road Caesar *Millennium *Ammonknight *Rail Racer *Volcanicus Hey, I'll upload the pictures some other time. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 14:35, December 24, 2017 (UTC)